Tears of a Warrior
by Shink1
Summary: This is my first med-evil fan fic, it has shiana(shink and diana) and takari, i thnk its good, r&r!
1. An attack and a loss

Hey everyone, sup? Ok, I don't own digimon, but I do own the characters shink and diana. Ok, this is takari(as usual) and a bit or shiana(shink and diana). Read on. Oh yea, this is a medevil fic, first one ive had, so no bein mean please.

Shink and Takeru were heading home from a day in the fields. "Man, TK, what did you eat? You were working like a horse." Shink said. "Hahahaha, I just wanted to get the work done so I could get home to Kari." TK's eyes started shining at the mention of his wife. 'man, he really loves her' thought shink. He then started thinking about his bride to be, Diana. They had met during a war TK and Shink had been in. The moment shink saw her, he knew he was in love. So he brought her home and they've been together ever since.

The two farmers arrived at the house they lived in with the girls. "mmmm, something smells good" shink said. They walked in to see the loves of their lives cooking a hearty stew. TK crept up behind Kari and spun her around. She was so surprised that she dropped the ladle she was stirring the stew with. TK caught her in a passionate kiss, she was shocked at first, but soon returned the love he was giving. Shink walked right past Diana to the stew. She stared at him angrily and before he reached the stove, spun around real fast and smiled. "Don't worry honey, I wouldn't forget you." He laughed and they both started kissing just as deeply as the lovers next to them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shink rolled over and looked at his bride to be. She was so beautiful lying there. He started stroking her hair and she sighed with his touch. He smiled and started thinking of the passionate love the two of them had shared. It was then that he heard it. The crash and screaming of villagers. Shink jumped out of his bed and grapped his tunic. 

He and TK reached the hall at the same time. They looked out the window to see a raiding party of orcs outside the window. "Oh man, I thought all the orcs were gone after the war!" Shink yelled. He ran down the hall with TK close on his heels to the room they had left their weapons and armor. Shink and TK put on their banded mail and grapped their weapons of choice. Shink got his Dwarven Urgrosh(a special ax, and a gift from the dwarves) and his light crossbow with bolts. TK grabbed his broadsword and his longbow with arrows.

They both rushed outside to see the orcs going on a rampage. "Let's go to work shink" TK yelled above the din. They both fired a missle before rushing into the fray. TK's arrow hit a orc in the chest and he fell bleeding. Shink's bolt hit one in between the eyes. They both rushed in swinging with deadly accuracy. Shink was caught on the arm by a short sword. He took the bain, then turned and swung. He caught the orc in the chest, killing him instantly. TK was hit by an arrow in the foot right before he ran his sword into an orc, right into his head. This kind of battle went on for hours until the enemy started running from these battle crazed humans. They both dropped to their feet exhausted.

"Geez, wonder what they wanted……" shink thought aloud. "No idea." TK replied. Just then they heard a scream. "Oh no, that sounded like the girls" They both yelled at each other. 

They ran to the house only to see a demon with blood red wings and huge claws fly from the house with a bundle in each arm. "The orcs were just a diversion….but why do they need Kari and Diana?" TK asked. "No idea" Shink said. " But we gotta go after them." They both grabbed their cloaks and some provisions, and ran in the direction the demon was heading.

Well, that is all guys, but what does the demon want with the 2 girls? I don't even know, well, find out next time. And please give me some good reviews, member, tk&Kari forever!


	2. Chasing

Disclaimer- ok, here is the long awaited next chapter of my story. I know that last chap you were wondering how TK was able to run with the hurt foot? Well that gets cleared up in a bit. Ok, I don't own digimon or any of its characters, but I do own shink, Diana, and any weird demons I come up with ok?

Shink and TK were running in the forest when Shink noticed TK lagging behind. "Yo man, you gettin tired or sometin?" Shink asked. "No, the arrow that hit me in the foot is really causin a problem." "He he, don't worry, I can take care of that!" Shink walked over and looked at the wound. There was a deep hole going almost to the other side of the foot. He looked around and saw what he needed, some mud. He rubbed it on the wound (don't try this at home guys, I read it in a book where they did this as temporary) and then ripped part of his cloak and rapped it around the gash. TK stood up, and flexed his leg. "Thanks dude, where did you learn that anyway?" "Well, remember all that time I spent with the dwarves training? They taught me how to heal too." (I love the race of dwarves, so they get included a lot!)

The two warriors ran through the forest until they couldn't see past their own hands. "Lets make camp Shink." "OK" They set about looking for a good place off the side of the road. They found a row of bushes and trees that blocked them from all view. Shink made a small fire so that no one could see them, and TK got out some provisions. Shink changed his foot dressing, and they ate dinner. Shink explained to TK about the dwarves he knew. He had spent a lot of his life with them and learned a lot. That was also how he got his ax, the urgrosh. It had been a going away present. After eating and talking, they both took a light sleep.

Shink awoke to hear crying near by. "TK? TK?" He looked over to see his friend with tears streaming down his face, he was also mumbling "Kari, Kari!" over and over again. Shink shook his arm and he seemed to relax. He then touched his face to find streaks of tears there too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they woke up, they set out once again. The end of the forest was near when a deathly wail came from the right. Shink stopped and readied his ax, TK got out his bow. Out of the forest came a strange creature with 3 heads. Each head was a little different from the other, one was a beautiful woman, another was a fierce wolf, and the last was a crying boy. The rest of the body was covered in fur and ended with sharp claws on the foot and paws.

"What is this thing?" Shink yelled of over the wailing. "No idea, but it needs to die!" TK yelled back. They both rushed at the demon ready to attack. TK stopped about ten feet away and started firing arrows. Shink got real close up then side stepped to the right swinging downward. The ax hit the woman's face and the head started screaming. Blood shot out that hit the ground and burned a bit away. A few drops hit his arm and caused him to scream in pain. TK's arrows weren't doing much better, every time they hit, the blood would melt them.

"TK, What do we do?" "No idea." They kept trying to attack for about five more minutes, until TK saw something weird, the wolf head seemed to be commanding the other heads to let themselves be hit and release the blood. "SHINK!" TK yelled. "Aim for the wolf head!" "OK, whatever you say dude!" Shink took one more swing at the wolf head, it hit directly at the neck, the head spun of and hit a tree were it disintegrated. The rest of the body screamed and collapsed. 

"Whew, good job bro" TK called over to shink. Shink just his raised his hand in thanks and fell to his knee panting. "Not….something……I………want………to do………everyday TK, ok?" The two friends laughed then started walking on again. But they did not notice the large eyeball race from the trees and head above them in the direction they were heading.

YEA! This chap is complete. Pretty good if I do say so myself. Please r&r. seeya later!


End file.
